Riddle of a Fox
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: "What does a demon lack? What does a human have, that we do not? A soul? Family? Friends? A wife? What is it? I must know!" A wayward demon takes it upon himself to solve this riddle, to discover exactly what it means to possess a heart. But in doing so, he unwittingly causes all manner of chaos. Madness, silliness abounds! NarutoxHarem. NarutoxSayla? Rated M for a reason!


**A/N: Hi GUYS! OKAY THIS IS MY LAST FAIRY TAIL REQUEST FOR AWHILE! I've taken on a boat load of work lately and need to balance myself between my fics and this is a LOT! Jeez I'm too nice for my own good sometimes with these requests, but that's just who I am =D**

 **This time around its a Naruto being a demon with curse power, same as those in Tartaros. That was the only criteria. So I decided to expand upon it. Use it. Abuse it.**

 **VICIOUSLY.**

 **Also!**

 **You guys can expect a reboot for some fics, soon! Don't worry, I plan to update them all, and I'm even bringing in help from other authors! XD**

 **Let a new universe of perverted madness arise!**

 **Let slip the dogs of insanity and silliness!**

 **Let the chaos reign!**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

 **This chapter will leave you with questions. TIS INTENTIONAL!**

 **ITS GOING TO BE ONE WILD RIDE!**

 **AND EXPECTTHE RETURN OF "SHE IS MY NOBLE MISTRESS" VERY SOON!**

 _"Play at being human all you like, but you will never be one of them."_

 _"Even so...I still envy humans."_

 _"Why? They're weak. Pitiful."_

 _"Yet they have hearts."_

 _~?_

 **Renegade**

 _"It is said that in his heyday, the Dark Wizard Zeref created many demons._

 _Malevolent, destructive entities who lived only to to kill._

 _I found two particular specimens worthy of note._

 _Creatures few minds could fathom, beings of the purest darkess, beyond mortal comprehension._

 _The first was an entity that defied imagination; an abomination capable of returning from mortal wounds to spit in the face of death itself. Ancient mages could not kill this creature. Rather, they could; but it would not stay dead. It just kept coming back. Reborn, over and over again, each time stronger than the last. Yet it is also said that this creature would sometimes show kindness to humans, granting a single wish to whomever bested it in a game ...and slay whoever failed._

 _The second, a being who could defy the very laws of the mind, and in doing so "order" one to complete impossible feats._

 _In my foolish pride, I thought I could use them. That they could help me. Serve my kingdom. I thought...well...I suppose it doesn't matter what I thought, now that I'm about to die._ _The legends are real. I managed to surprise "her" with a trap spell some days ago, and now "she" is hunting me down like a dog, immune to that very magic!_

 _A wish-granting demon that reincarnates without end!_

 _A demoness who turns your very self against you!_

 _I was a fool to ever search for them!_

 _Now they are coming for me._

 _Voices in my head!_

 _He has my scent._

 _ **She** is coming._

 _Nine faces!_

 _Nine lives!_

 _I hear-_

 _~a bloodied excerpt from a dead scholar's journal._

* * *

 _(...Present Day...)_

* * *

"You know, I always envied that ability of yours. Absorping other powers. Skills. Souls. You don't mind if I _take_ it, do you?"

"Wait, what-

Franmalth never saw the blow that killed him.

The betrayal came without warning.

Indeed, he barely even felt it.

One moment he was standing upright in the corridor, wondering who or what had just spoken to him. The next, he simply wasn't. Someone-or was it something?-slammed into him from above, driving him down, riding his body into the stone floor. Stunned, he never saw his attacker's face. Only the knife against his neck, splitting flesh and bone like warm buter. In the end-in those last fleeting moments before his imminent death-the demon had wondered how much his own life was worth.

"I'd say sorry," a hollow voice whispered in his ear, "But you know what...

The dull thud of his own head striking the floor was the last thing he heard.

...but I'm really not."

What followed in the wake of Franmalth's could only loosely be described as resistance.

It was, in short...

...a massacre.

* * *

"Happy betrayal day, guys!"

Tempester and Torafuzar scarcely had time to hear the words before a yellow flash shoved a parcel into their hands and blitzed past them. Baffled by the sudden proclamation, neither took time to consider just what he had given them until it was too late. By the time the Etherious even began to experience so much as a flicker of suspicion the gift-giver was gone, leaving them

Together, the two demons exchanged a concerned glance.

"Say," Torafuzar began, "Didn't that sound like-

Just in time to see their "presents" flare up.

Cold power burned the world white.

"Oh, for the love of-

 _"SEAL."_

* * *

Keyes fared little better.

The skeletal demon felt the world of Tartarus shudder beneath his feet, the entire cube shaking from head to toe. Was it an attack of some sort, he wondered? One of his experiments? No, surely that was folly. The only one walking about these days was Silver and he wasn't anywhere near Tartarus at the moment. So then who could possibly have the gall to mack such an ungodly ruckus-

"That'd be me, bone boy!"

Baffled, he rounded on the sound, just in time to see a flicker of movement.

He never saw the fist until it thundered into the side of his face.

A glint of blue of eyes, burning harsh and fever bright.

"Once more, seal!"

* * *

 _"I'm so disappointed in you."_

Kyoka bolted upright from her bed with a start.

Her eyes saw the shadow, recognized it even, yet somehow her vision betrayed her. As if darkness itself clung to him, making his form utterly alien to her sight. As she looked on a hand rose from those ebbing, flowing shadows, revealing a small iece of paper with intricate script scrawled across it.

Pearly white teeth flashed in the dark.

"I wanted to take you with me, ya know." the shadow mused. "But you're just too sadistic towards humans. I really don't think there's any hope for you."

Wait.

She knew who this was!

"Hold on, what are you-

Kyoka yelped.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

Something was wrong.

Jackal knew it, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what. The Cube had been shaking and rattling and rolling for the past five minutes now; as though someone had taken a great hammer to it from without and decided to try their luck at bringing the entire structure down from within. As if that weren't enough, he'd felt Kyoka's Curse Power flare for a moment, only to drop away. Come to think of it, now that he put his mind to it, he couldn't sense much of anyone at the moment other than-

"Ooooooh, Jackal~!"

"Eh?!"

Too late, he realized his mistake as an arm emerged from a nearby wall and closed around his neck, locking him into a full nelson.

"What the hell?!" Snarling, he Lemme go!"

A paper-filled hand slapped down on his chest through the smoke, consigning him to his fate.

"SEAL!"

* * *

"If you could have a vacation, where would you like to go?"

Seliah started as a shadow fell over her head.

"Naruto-sama?"

A hand knifed into her neck.

"Why...?"

That was all she managed before darkness took her.

* * *

Mard Geer was displeased.

Perhaps "displeased" might be too mild a word.

A simultaneous strike on eight of the nine demon gates did that to your mood.

In the span of nine minutes someone or something had wreaked utter havoc upon his guild.

Some were dead, others missing, and still more locked in a strange stasis that he was yet unable to undo.

Worse still, their lab had been all but destroyed, making it impossible to revive any of those who had been lost.

So, yes.

 _Angry._

 _'When I find him, I'm going to flay him alive-_

As if spurred on by that very thought, the perpetrator chose that moment to make themselves known.

"Heeeeeeey, boss!" A long, pleasant drawl reached his ears, causing the demon to turn. "So you finally figured it out, neh?"

Mard Geer twitched.

Now, he'd gone well past the point of being merely perturbed and descended into true wrath. Plunged into a boiling lake of frothing rage. His mind heard the words echo in his mind and his body felt the pain of the blow true, but he refused to accept them. The idea, nay, the very inkling that he could be so easily defied proved so galling as to rouse his wrath to untold heights. Even more so upon realizing that'd been so viciously had by one he'd considered to be a comrade-in the loosest sense of the word-utterly infuriated him to no end. So too, did the name.

"What have you done, Naruto?"

"I've gone and put a dent in your plans, that's what." the traitor informed him happily, stepping out of the shadows and into the light. "Hope you don't mind, I wanted it to be something of a going away present before I leave."

"You're...leaving?"

The being before him looked almost completely human in his base state. He wore a simple red, faded hakama etched with blue flames and orange pants. Indeed, he might have even passed for mundane.

Were it not for his face.

Those blue eyes bore slitted pupils, his cheeks whiskered in an unusual, alien fashion, his teeth, unnaturally sharp. One had but to look at his ears for further proof; for in place of human ears, he had those of a kitsune, orange and furred. Should one look closely enough they could see that the eart were all too real, twitching on occasion as they looked on. Mard Geer knew this was a sign of his displeasure, that their owner longed to do him harm and yet still, he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

"Just what I said."

He stared down the blue-eyed being before him, hands at his sides. For his part, the challenger returned his glare, refusing to flinch. For a brief moment, Mard Geer quietly contemplated killing the ungrateful Etherious on the spot for his bltatant act of defiance. For what he'd said. For what he had done. For what he now threatened to do. The only aspect staying the demon's hand was the knowledge that this one _wanted_ to make him angry. How he longed to push him over the edge and provoke a brawl to see who was right.

The challenger _wanted_ to fight.

They would clash and undoubtedly wound-perhaps even kill-one another. Win or lose, it would be his defeat in the end. For all his curse power, Naruto had one up on him.

 _Reincarnation of the Nine._

As absurd as it sounded, he was possessed of nine lives.

Nine incarnations, each gifted beyond measure, eash stronger than the last.

With every death he would be reborn far stronger.

He had perished twice already.

Mard Geer knew this full well; after all, he had been the one to clam one such "life" a number of years past. The first of his "lives" stood shrouded in mystery, forgotten by all but Seilah. Supposedly he'd first incarnated a a man first, foll woman the last time around. Someone named Kushina. With each incarnation he became yet stronger. Supposedly he would return six more times, but Mard wasn't willing to test that theory. Thorns twitched at his fingertips, longing to lash out, itching for vengeance, held back by a fraying leash.

This was his third life, meaning he was nowhere near his peak and yet...!

Mard Geer couldn't help but wonder why he was willing to do this, if even now the young man was desparing his fate.

Perhaps he was.

Even as he fought to keep a blank look affixed to his stern visage he felt himself slipping, self-control wriggling through his fingers. Rage bubbled up between the cracks, a crimson tide staining his vision a sick shade of scarlet. The one responsible for it just gave him a small smile that damn, infuriating smile, wholly uncaring for his growing wrath. He longed to say something, anything, to refute what he'd just been told somehow, but the words refused to come. For all his will and might, he simply couldn't stave it off any longer.

He could only scowl.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Let me stop you there." the blond thrust out a hand, interjecting forcefully. "I don't like Zeref. Never did. Yeah, he created me, created us, but beyond that? I don't owe him anything. I'm not keen on killing him when it means we all die. And I am so sick and _tired_ of sitting around all day doing nothing but espouse the values of darkness. It. Is. Boring." Naruto enunciated each word with flat displeasure. "Where's the fun? All this work just so we can be "reunited" with Zeref? Screw that. Actually, fuck that. I'd rather live my life before I lose it, ya know."

"If you think I'll let you get away with this...

A flicker of red and gold was his only warning, and then something pushed past him.

"Oh, Mard. You already have." the reborn ninja tittered, patting him on the back. "For what its worth, I had fun. Enjoy the next seven years."

With that, he walked past.

As effortlessly as breathing, so too did he leave Mard Geer behind.

Something snapped.

"TRAITOR!"

Freed from their tenuous leash the thorns lashed out, vines and brambles lashing out to entrap the blond. They never came close. Scarce had they flung themselves out after the blond then they were rejected; repelled as it struck by an invisible hand. Enraged, the leader of Tartaros lashed out again, only to be met with the same result. Once. Twice. Three times he lashed out, flinging his curses power against the impregnable barrier, only to find himself stymied each time. Unable to inflict t

"I think I'll make a guild," Naruto rambled on with a laugh, ignoring him. "Something with the word "Riddle" in it. Sounds nice. By the way, I'm taking Seilah with me. The rest of you can go hang."

"Play at being human all you like, but you will never be one of them!" Mard roared!

At this, the kitsune finally slowed, his pace grinding to a halt.

"Even so...I still envy humans." he muttered.

"Why? They're weak. Pitiful!"

"Yet they have hearts. Something you don't. And on that note!"

Blue eyes reappeared over the blond's shoulder for a fleeting instant.

And then they burned red.

 **"NARUTO SMASH!"**

A giant red paw descended on Mard Geer's head, crushing him into the ground. Wedged into the sullen stone, the baffled demon lord tried to speak, but his lungs betrayed him and he uttered a small squeak instead. It was a sound no demon had any business making, and left him feeling very small and weak indeed. In the next instant the strange red limb evaporated, leaving the leader of Tartaros to wonder what had just transpired. What sorcery was this?! What had he done just now?! Naruto offered a chipper salute and resumed his march for the exit, whistling softly.

"Puny demon."

"How did you...?"

Naruto laughed.

"Fuck you, that's how."

And in a wisp of smoke, vanished.

The next seven years would prove to be long indeed.

 **A/N: CRY HAVOC AND LET SLIP THE DOGS OF WAR! And there we go. Time wise, this chapter takes place duing the "Seven-year Incident" as it were, meaning at the time of this chapter, Natsu and co. are still trapped on Tenroujima, meaning Fairy Tail is basically a nonfactor at the moment.**

 **Events are already spiralling out of control.** **Any and all ideas are welcome!**

 **The name of Naruto's guild shall be called "Riddle Fox" or "Fox Riddle" because Fox Tail has been used far too many times for my liking. I think it has a nice ring to it. A legit guild run by a demon. Ha! I like that even more! Will they take part in the Grand Magic Games with Sabertooh and the rest, you ask?**

 **DAMN RIGHT THEY WILL!**

 **Its going to be all sorts of fun.**

 **As to why Naruto didn't just off most of Tartaros because (A) He's a nice guy and (B) Some, like Mard Geer, are just too strong for him. (C) On some level these guys are still his comrades and he's reluctant to hurt them. Others like Franmalth he'll just run roughshod of.**

 **He basically snatched Seilah because he views her as a little sister of sorts.**

 **Furthermore, its HEAVILY implied that Naruto has past lives, in other words, he was different people, retaining the memories of each life. Respectively those who held the Kyuubi. So in orther that would be:**

 **(First Life: Mito.)**

 **(Second Life: Kushina.)**

 **(Third Life: Naruto.)**

 **(Fourth Life: ?)**

 **And so on.**

 **This story is going to be a major undertaking, so I hope you'll follow me on this journey!**

 **So...in the immortal words Atlas...**

 **...Review, Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the previews! What madness awaits Naruto? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **(Preview)**

"RASENGAN!"

 _The spiraling sphere snarled forward, and found itselt stalled, crashing against a cascade of of sparks._

 _"The game has been set!"_

 _A clawed hand swept outward, obliterating a nearby mountain._

 _"NOW LET US BEGIN!"_

* * *

 _Seliah pondered over the tome a moment longer and continued to read._

 _"The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja, huh?"_

 _Perhaps human books weren't so bad after all._

* * *

 _"Naruto" blinked._

 _Looked at his arm._

 _His chest._

 _"Well, this is odd. Why am I back in this body...?"_

 _Seilah squealed._

 _"Kushina-sama!"_

 _ **Hope ya liked it! R &R! =D**_


End file.
